


Miscommunications can be beneficial

by indecisivemess



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Almost smut, Angst with a Happy Ending, Consent is Sexy, Fluff without Plot, He's still our loved trash man, Multi, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, Very inapropriate too, much cuddles, they love each other very much, which means
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:26:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22092541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indecisivemess/pseuds/indecisivemess
Summary: "He was aware this was a perfectly normal human reaction, in preparation for what could happen over the uh, possible subsequent hours, but he had agreed to it, and he hadn’t regretted his decision. So he should make peace with it instead. He still very much wanted this, but there were so many holes on their planning. Starting, for one, with the lack of it"
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders/Deceit Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Kudos: 112





	Miscommunications can be beneficial

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second attempt at a smut and I somehow got closer to writing it and also not xD  
> Someone tell me how well my ace ass handled this.

Logan was not nervous. It would be nonsensical if he was, he reminded himself, as he took note of his sweaty hands. For what must have been the millionth time over the last couple of hours, the logical side reached down to rub them on his jeans, already feeling like this was merely a short term solution to a permanent problem.

He was aware this was a perfectly normal human reaction, in preparation for what could happen over the uh, possible subsequent hours, but he had agreed to it, and he hadn’t regretted his decision. So he should make peace with it instead. He still very much wanted this, but there were so many holes on their planning. Starting, for one, with the lack of it.

Logan recalled as Remus simply burst into his room one day, tearing his bed to bits to gain his attention, and how he almost expelled him out of there before Deceit popped in as well to serve as the middle ground. With too many flirting words added to the mixture, the lying side was the one that attempted to communicate to him the “brilliant” idea Remus had come up with, the promises of a fun and relaxing time secretly tugging him in. His reactions weren’t so secret to the others in the room, the soft way Logan’s eyes widened and how he had immediately stepped closer to them being more than indicators that they had successfully made him at least curious about it. Granted, his curiosity melted into confusion fairly quickly, and Deceit kept denying it hadn’t been his fault for whipping away the cute image of their nerd’s face, but what was done was done, and now they just had to wait to strike.

Which they still hadn’t done. Truly, the particularity of the situation that bugged Logan more than anything was how they had told him they would pass by his room some day in the future, and then processed to completely disappear for a whole week. He wouldn’t mind their attempts at suspense, if he could at least have the reassurance they would actually show up. Not only that, but with their sudden distance, the logical side was progressively believing the more quiet voices in his head, the ones that told him just how much of a joke he was; how there would be no way his boyfriends would want to “show him how much he meant to them”, whatever that could mean.

Now that he thought about it, Logan wasn’t even sure they were all boyfriends. His comfortable desk chair served as a firm rest for his back, but his tangling feet were restless, this new hypothesis being more than unwelcome. Although Logic couldn’t deny how close to the truth his proposition might be. Being Thomas’s analytical side was truly bothersome at times like this, but presented with nothing else that could distract his mind from his thoughts in the short term, he unwillingly let himself fall down the figurative rabbit hole.

The facts he knew were as follows: Deceit and Remus were already in a relationship, certainly not hidden from the others, but not a known fact to him until they stated so to him clearly. Remus had proceeded to grow fond of his person, for reasons outside of his control, and, again, without his knowledge, until he stumbled about the side in question waiting in front of his room to quite literally offer him his heart. Himself and Remus also entered a relationship, not too long after that arrangement, and simply afterwards was Logan informed of the first fact. Logan then did not explicitly mention that he was against this possibly open relationship, because it truly didn’t bother him, but he also hadn’t explicitly agreed to it either. For some reason or another, Deceit seemed to grow fond of him as well, his suspicions deriving from the many debates they had had over future video plans for Thomas’s channel, and several other occasions where they would simply enjoy a piece of media together, in the privacy of Logan or Deceit’s room.

There did not seem to exist any other relevant situations to point out until the day the sides in question proposed to him this chimera, with no future clarification in sight. Their unexplained disappearance was also quite concerning, and Logan’s mind couldn’t stop connecting the two occurrences together, justifying it solely on his instinct.

A heavy sigh escaped his lips, his head resting back on his chair as he closed his eyes, trying to make sense of this situation and failing. His mind was so busy he wasn’t even aware of the sounds around him, or the two new presences that filled his room. Remus was more bold, already breaking through Deceit’s carefully thought out plan to tiptoe up to Logan, staring at him very intensely. He wanted to speak, to tell Dante to ditch this, because their nerd seemed to be asleep, so he couldn’t just risk opening up his big mouth and scare him awake.

The duke noticed how his little snake was glaring at him, those piercing eyes sending shivers down his spine and straight down to his crotch, and he almost moaned just so Dante would be aware of how hot he was, but then Logan was moving in his chair, leaning forward. In a panic, Remus tried to skedaddle out of sight, not wanting to ruin the surprise so early, and once again, the work was all left to Deceit, who snapped his fingers to set up the show.

Logan’s room was suddenly covered in darkness, and the owner of it couldn’t be more confused. Something like this had never happened before, and there was no logical explanation in sight for such occurrence, so he lazily moved off his seat, ready to solve this puzzle. Before he could even take a step forward, however, a gooey sound caught on his ears, making him turn around. The sight that greeted him brought him more questions than answers, his eyes not leaving what appeared to be giant squid tentacles, which were glowing green, for some reason. It was almost like a neon green, but not strong enough to be damaging to the eyes, and the curiosity was slowly building inside of him, the tips of his fingers tingling with the need to touch.

\- Hi there, hot stuff – Remus whistled in his direction, slowly moving the tentacles around so that their glow could illuminate his face.

\- Remus. – Logan replied, clearly relieved, and the duke almost felt bad for him, wanting to kill whatever had made his nerdy prince sad.

He did not have time for that, though, as he noticed every piece of yellow fabric that was clasped onto Deceit started to glow, right along with the left side of his face. Remus just loved this part of the plan, even if nothing really exciting was happening yet, but only from noticing that the scales covered by Dee’s clothing were also faintly glowing just made it that much better, his mind providing him much more interesting fantasies where those weren’t hidden from the world.

\- He’s not the only one that’s here, you know?

Logan turned to face this other voice, and this predicament was just getting more tangled now.

\- I would be able to know that if the lights were on. I’m assuming it was your doing?

He didn’t want to sound upset, because really, there was nothing to be upset over. His boyfriends- companions- fellow sides were finally back after a whole week of radio silence, and that should fill him with relief, at least. Instead, he found himself quite irritated, an annoying sensation rubbing at his skin.

\- Someone is in a bad mood – Remus commented behind him, but he didn’t bother to face him, focusing his gaze ahead. If he was facing him, however, he wouldn’t be surprised by the thick tentacle that lightly found its way around his torso, which Logan realized was incredibly cold to the touch, even through his shirt. – That’s no way to greet us. Didn’t you miss our company?

Logan’s mind was more honest than he’d ever be. It reminded him of all the symptoms he had developed over the course of this week, the unexplainable fatigue, the lack of appetite, the urge to visit the Dark Mind Palace even if he knew that would be a terrible idea. He was more than aware that he had been thinking about the sides in question while these situations formed, but hell if he ever admitted that to them.

So absorbed in his mind he was, he didn’t realize he hadn’t provided any sort of answer, which encouraged Remus to step closer to him, his tentacles trying and failing to drag Logan out of his spot, the nerd using his force to purposefully contradict his actions.

\- Dee, why is he being so stubborn? – the logical side could practically hear the pout in his voice. – This wasn’t part of the plan.

\- Don’t ask _me_. I didn’t do anything yet.

The sharp whine that the duke decided to emit in response dug right into Logan’s ears, the pitiful sound almost making him believe he truly felt bad for the lack of a return to his affections.

\- I don’t wanna be rough on Logan’s first time.

The way he said his name made the side in question shiver, and being that the only sign he had been listening to their conversation, it simply made Remus ecstatic, suddenly more tentacles wrapping around him, clinging to his arms, just tight enough to make it impossible to ignore their presence. That seemed to feed into his reactions, the way the limbs caressed his bare skin, and Logan couldn’t understand why he was suddenly so sensitive, why his heart was so loud to his own ears. None of this made any sense. He wasn’t innocent enough to not understand the implications behind his words, but it seems like he lacked just a bit of comprehension to really grasp the reason why exactly the dark sides wished to engage in such an activity.

\- Oh? – Remus must have been smirking, and the logical side was acutely aware of the step he took forward, of the way he gently tugged his arms back towards himself. - You like that idea, don’t you?

\- Remus. – Deceit spoke firmly, he also taking a step closer to their partner. – What have we talked about?

The duke pretended to not have heard him, looking around the room and humming some unknown tune under his breath. From Logan’s perspective, Deceit’s expressions didn’t seem to change in response to this, but the way his gaze centered on Logic definitely added to his suspicion that this was all a plan, a meticulous scheme to play with his emotions. The one’s he wish he didn’t have.

\- _Remus_ – the snake tried again, and this time, it seemed like it had gotten his attention, by the heavy and exaggerated sigh that escaped him.

\- I _know_. You don’t need to remind me of the plan. – so he was right, there was a plan. – But I wanna love him already and he’s being so mean!

His words echoed in Logan’s mind, his whole world figuratively stopping as he tried to processed what he had just said. Love? But he believed they desired- Before he could finish that thought in particular, his body was being pushed backwards, his back coming in contact with Remus’s chest. The side behind him let out a trembling breath just by his ear, and only then did Logan realize he wasn’t the only one with rapid palpitations, noticing just how hard Remus’s heart was pounding, the steady passion not even stopped by their clothes.

The stilled darkness added to his surprise as he felt the tentacle around his middle moving, wiggling downwards until the top of the appendage wrapped just a bit too tightly around Logan’s right thigh. The dark side reacted more to his own movements than he did, if the breathy moan he sounded was anything to go by, and his mind was rapidly drifting away from the scene, wondering just how exactly Remus’s imagined tentacles worked, how high was their sensitivity levels. He wanted to touch them, Logan realized, but his arms were firmly held in place, the limbs around them only solidifying their grip once they felt him moving.

A sigh brought him somewhat back, his eyes falling on Deceit’s figure. It appeared that he was looking behind him, most likely searching for Remus in the darkness, but Logan was sure that he wouldn’t be able to find him, so tangled around his person that he was. Not that he was complaining. The touch wasn’t forceful, or tight enough to cut his bloodstream. It was strong enough to remind him that it was there, and to stop him from moving, but the tentacles seemed to get smoother to the touch as they warmed up, so any complains he might have had in the past were deleted from his mind as he opened himself for the sensations. It was almost like a hug, if he ignored Remus’s very clear signs of arousal.

\- Might I remind you that we still haven’t gotten a green sign from Logan? That was the first step.

His voice was almost mocking, obviously trying to annoy Remus, but the dark creativity still seemed to comply, by the way Logic felt his chin digging into his shoulder to stare at Deceit.

\- I’ve gotten a “green sign” from him a long time ago. I almost made him moan – he soundly weirdly proud of himself, and then arms were wrapping around Logan’s waist.

The logical side actually considered speaking, if not only to break the possible disagreement that could start from this, when he felt a rough hand feeling him through his pants. His eyes widened, an unintentional gasp escaping him as he pressed back against Remus, his breathing definitely getting heavier.

\- I already made him hard – Remus stated, and by the way he felt himself getting stiff against his touch, that didn’t seem like a lie. – What have you done?

This had turned into a competition, somehow, and that only encourage Remus to keep fondling him, and for some reason, the sensation was not welcome. He wasn’t hurting him, he wasn’t using that much strength into his advances, and Deceit seemed frozen in place, his mouth parted with frozen words left unsaid. He must have been thinking, his eyes centered on Logan’s, and the way he looked at him made a disgusting shiver wreck through his body. Remus must have taken such a sign as a good reaction, giggling before latching onto his ear, and his body was suddenly trashing against his grip, his eyes closing in concentration as he tried to gather the strength to speak.

\- Stop – he stated firmly between pants, biting down the moans that built in his throat. – Stop.

Remus heard him the second time, all movements stilling as his nervous eyes searched for Logan’s. A cold sensation was rapidly coming to him, down his arms and pooling at the bottom of his stomach, and nothing made sense. He thought he wanted this. He knew he wanted this. The touches hadn’t bothered him at the start of this, so why had he asked to stop? His mind was working a mile per hour, his pounding heart not calming down any time soon, and Remus was still pressed onto him, too afraid to move.

It was quiet, too quiet. There were three people in his room and he never thought such a feat was possible. That is, if Deceit was still there. His eyes were still closed, in an attempt to ground him back to reality, but he wasn’t sure it was working.

\- My dark knight? – Remus said quietly, a scared, childish tone lacing his voice. It did nothing to reassure him, the cold feeling only getting stronger, and then something was moving, and his eyes were forced open, the careful touch of gloved hands turning his face in Deceit’s direction.

\- Speak. Please. – his tone wasn’t desperate, but it was pretty close. – You know we can’t read your mind.

His lip was firmly pressed between his teeth, his throat feeling like it was closing in on itself. The interactions between them had shifted in tone, and the whiplash that wrecked through Logan’s body was almost too much to process.

\- I’m not a joke – he started, his voice weak even to himself. – I’m not a joke. You disrupted my sanity with empty promises and then suddenly appear before me only to play with my emotions.

Remus blinked, his mind in knots.

\- Uh, did you get any of that, Dee?

\- Shh, the adults are talking – he commented off handedly, his thumbs tracing Logan’s cheekbones, and he would be confused or possibly more upset if Deceit’s eyes didn’t convey such a strong and caring energy.

The other dark side might have reacted in some way to the comment, but if he did, Logic didn’t process it, truly trying to gather the pieces of his focus to speak up again.

\- Go on, speak your mind – Deceit’s voice was almost hypnotizing, and he was vaguely aware his scales were glowing again, and then the words were leaving his mouth before he could stop them.

\- You abandoned me. You abandoned me for a whole week. Neither of you explained to me what was going to happen, and then proceeded to violate my privacy and my personal space.

\- Wha-

\- Shush. – Deceit was being more commanding than usual, and normally, Remus would be angry at being cut off like that, but in the position they found themselves in, he almost whined, wanting nothing more than to grind against something to find his release. – You know how a surprise works, Logan?

The question threw him off guard, making him search for the eyes of the person in front of him.

\- Of course I know how it works. A surprise is essentially-

\- Good, good – his thumbs were caressing his cheeks again, and his head felt light from receiving so much affection after running dry for so long. – That’s why we didn’t tell you anything.

\- But-

\- No buts.

Logan glared at him, and he wish he could glare back at the man baby behind him that decided that phrase was funny enough to laugh at.

\- How do you explain your combined absence then?

\- Oh, I’ll take this one! – Remus spoke behind him, and he might just have raised his arm to speak, because Deceit pointed at something before the duke moved to pat his shoulders. – I was fucking Dante senseless during that time!

Even Logan instinctively sighed at that reply, once more wondering why he held this absolute idiot to such high standards when it came to sharing his free time.

\- No you weren’t – he heard himself say.

\- Yea, I wasn’t – he almost sounded disappointed that wasn’t the case. – Our Mind Palace just works differently. Time wraps, or something. A minute in there can be a full hour on your side.

The weight of that realization came crashing down on him. Remus was still rambling, something about a lecture, but Logan didn’t hear any of it, something settling just over his chest, heavily suffocating. A quick, muffled snap right in front of his face brought him back, and yellow eyes were staring right into his own.

\- Any more complains you want to run by us?

The logical side could only shake his head, not trusting his voice, and he half expected Remus to speak up, to say something selfish and pick the scene right from where he left it, but instead, his tentacles were finally loosening his hold on him, gently setting him on his feet before retreating. For the first time, Logan found himself desperate, rapidly turning around to figure out the reason for his withdraw, but he didn’t have much space to do that before the duke was tackling him, his face firmly digging into his shoulder. His body was falling backwards, he was aware of that fact, but Deceit was there to catch him, holding him up as Remus latched onto him, almost suffocating him. If he’d have to compare it, however, the hope and comfort that bloomed in his chest were much more smothering than the affections he was receiving right now, the tears that burned in his eyes purely coincidental.

\- You can punish me for touching you, Daddy.

And there goes the hope.

\- There will be no punishment. In part because I suspect you would enjoy that.

Remus moved his head to look at him, and weirdly enough, he was smiling. Not those hysterical smiles he would offer him most of the time, but a true, calm, gentle smile.

\- You got me there, sexy teacher – he cuddled closer, moving his hands up his back and sighing contently at feeling his heart calmly pulsing in its rightful pace. – I’ll accept cuddles too.

\- He’s not lying – Deceit insightfully added, he too holding a gentle gaze in his direction, and the comfort was almost too much to handle.

Logan was confused, the lack of light not letting him truly see their reactions as well as he wished, but there was something special in the soft glow the green and the yellow created all around him, chests pressed against each other without any ulterior intentions.

\- Could we please move this to the bed? – he mumbled softly, the fondness and endearment slowly getting to him.

Remus almost twitched in his arms, and he wondered when he had moved them to hug him back.

\- You wanna jump right back into action, LoLo?

His eyes could be tricking him, but Remus’s eyebrows were most likely wiggling, his hand rubbing circles down his back. He didn’t say anything, too busy rolling his eyes, but something pulled the roaming hands away from Logan, making the duke pout.

\- Yes, darling, let’s _cuddle_ on the bed – Deceit voiced behind him, highlighting in particular his intentions, and held Remus’s hands firmly by the wrists, untangling from Logic to drag their trash man to the bed without further complications.

Their nerd stayed behind, glued in place, even if his eyes followed his partners around the room. The dark creativity was fighting against Dante’s grip, whimpering pitifully on purpose to maybe have a chance on the cuteness level, but the lying side was giving him none of that, hissing softly as he suddenly loosened his grip on the other. To Logan’s surprise, Remus visibly calmed down, like a trained dog waiting for orders, and the proud smile that was draw on Deceit’s lips wasn’t directed solely at him.

The only light side in the room did his best to ignore their shenanigans, carefully approaching his own bed. His reactions were nonsensical, this was his room after all, and all this straight posture bullshit was rapidly getting into Remus’s nerves, who decided to cut it right off by wrapping a single tentacle around his middle and roughly tugging him to the bed. The motion made him tumble and fall face first on the mattress, but Logan barely made any noise, simply rolling to lay on his back with his usual neutral expression.

\- I defend that that was unnecessary.

\- Your shyness is unnecessary. But it’s still cute so I’m not complaining, am I?

His thought process made no sense, but the logical side didn’t commentate further, effectively turning to lay on his side to face Remus in the darkness. He felt movement behind him, a light touch rubbing his back, and he finally let himself smile in the comfort his boyfriends provided him, discreetly leaning into Deceit’s touch as he reached to lace his fingers with Remus’s, feeling the quiet laughter bubbling inside his chest at his surprised expression.

Yea, this would do quite nicely.

**Author's Note:**

> I got an idea for this from a random fanart I saw on tumblr, so if any of you see this fic on there, its prolly me. Im @bigindecisivemess on tumblr, so dont be afraid to pass by to say hi!
> 
> Just passing by again to say I found the fanart! -> https://flatlinesunrelenting.tumblr.com/post/189620077983/yuh-oh-mr-teacher-man-what-a-predicament-youve . Pls go check this artist out, i love their stuff.


End file.
